


The Imagination

by E_C_J_E_M12



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_J_E_M12/pseuds/E_C_J_E_M12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Use your imagination," Isaac whispered in my ear.<br/>A shudder rushed down my back. My imagination, I thought. What a dangerous thing...</p><p>Since I was little I've had a wild imagination, although to be honest, it terrifies me. Sometimes my imagination becomes reality. And people get hurt o die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Cold water hit me in the face as I fell over. Wincing in pain I rolled onto my back, the woods looked even more intimidating at night. The sounds of owls, insects and other creatures freaked me out. Looking at my knee I noticed the showing signs of blood, forcing myself to look away I scrambled to my feet. Terrified of what I'd heard moments earlier. The sounds of howling, and then the creature. Human-like except for its face. Whispy bits of hair along its cheeks and down its jawline, pointed ears, glowing blue eyes and large fangs. Pushing the memory away I ran through the icy cold water, forcing myself not to give up. 

"Come on, come," I whispered to myself.

Tears brimmed at my eyes as a loud howl echoed around the forest. My feet pounding against the leaf covered ground as small shrubs and roots caught at my clothes.

"Hanna?!" a familiar voice yelled.

I cried out as my foot caught on a tree root sending me flying. Biting down on my lip I felt the tears rushing down my face as I looked at my ankle. From the way it was twisted it was broken, I thanked my clumsy self for the bone not breaking the skin. Forcing myself to get up I started hobbling home as the tears rushed down my face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I'm sorry

Three Days before

"Hey Hanna!" a voice shouted.

Looking to my right I caught myself smiling as the blonde came running over. His blue eyes standing out against his grey scarf and black clothes.

"What are you wearing it's hot!" I joked with Issac.

"Clothes preferably but if you want me naked just lemme know," Issac said with a cheeky grin.

Looking away I tried hiding the fact that my face was bright red. Unlike Issac I wasn't popular, ever since last week he'd been hanging out with Scott McCall and Stiles. With a sigh I pressed away the hurt and started walking to math. It was so fucking stupid honestly I just wanted to go home now.

"Hanna what's wrong?" Issac asked as he pulled me back.

"Issac seriously I have to get to math," I complained.

"You hate math so lets skip. Come on you can tell me why your shitty all of a sudden."

"Why am I shitty?" I started.

"Yeah, you've been really moody and everything. Are you on your period?" Issac asked with a joking tone.

Gritting my teeth my hand swung out of its own violation, colliding with Issac's face. I didn't care if Issac was my crush and my best friend, but that was the most annoying and stupidist thing he could've said. Rushing past him I walked to the car park and tried to calm myself down as the anger was replaced with tears. Taking in a ragged breathe I climbed onto my bike and started cycling home.

~~~~~~~~

"Hey Issac you okay?" Scott asked as I frowned holding my cheek.

"No," I grumbled.

My eyes watching as Hanna walked away, her dark hair flowing down her back in waves. She wasn't that talk and I didn't expect her to have that much strength in that slap.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I upset her by accident."

"How?"

"He probably tried to eat her," Stiles answered.

"I didn't try to eat her. I just... I don't know..." I replied as Hanna disappeared from sight.

"Dude you need to calm down," Stiles said as I looked at him and Scott.

"I'm calm," I said through gritted teeth.

"Put the claws away Issac and breathe in. Calm yourself down. If anyone sees you they'll know this isn't a joke," Scott said in a calming voice.

"What's so special about her anyway?" Stiles asked after I calmed down.

"She's my best friend. I don't want to lose her too," I whispered as a cold wind seemed to pick up.

"You have to stay calm around her though Issac. She can't know. She doesn't need that kind of worry in her life."

"Yeah I know," I whispered.

I tried to push away the feelings of pain of having to lose Hanna too. But I'm doing it to protect her from... myself. It was for the best.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry it's taking so long for me to update this I just... I'm lacking inspiration

With a sigh I looked down at my fingers as faint blue electricity curled around my fingers before obsorbing back in my hands. Looking up I gazed around, in front of me was a breathtaking view of Beacon Hills. My home. But it didn't feel like a place that I could call home. Soon though I would be leaving and I wouldn't have to look back. Although I'd left this place before but Beacon Hills was a strange place, it was like an invisible force was sending out wavelengths, pulling me here.

"Thought you'd be here," a familiar voice says.

Forcing myself to keep my gaze on the view I tried to ignore Issac as he collapsed beside me.

"Hanna, I didn't mean to get angry earlier I just.... It's complicated," Issac said with a sigh of frustration.

"Well you leave me out of everything now Issac. We haven't hung out since you started hanging out with Stiles and McCall," I spat as my blood started boiling.

"T-Their helping me."

"Like I can't?" I screamed. Finally turning to look at him.

"You can't help me with this," Issac whispered looking at me with his serious blue eyes.

Gritting my teeth I stood up and ran. In all honesty I was good at running and over the years I'd perfected it. Issac usually calmed me down but this wasn't helping. Racing to my run-down black car I climbed in, the tears I'd held back rushing down my cheeks. Quickly starting the car I started driving home, speeding at least 20k's over the limit just to get home as soon as possible. As I pulled up in front of my house I wiped away the tears and walked inside.

"Hanna sweetie, Issac is upstairs waiting for you!" my mum said cheerily.

There was no way she could hide it. She loved when Issac was over. Taking a shaky breath I walked up the stairs and opened my bedroom door. Issac sat on my bed, looking up at the photos on my wall.

"These are beautiful Han," Issac said with a small smile.

"Thanks, now get out."

"Hanna please wait. I want to try to explain."

"Too late you said what you said now leave," I said bitterly.

Walking to my bed I threw my bag on the floor and kicked off my shoes.

"Han-"

"Leave!" I hissed at Issac.

Issac stood up from my bed, ignoring Issac I crawled onto my bed and faced the wall. Long, muscle arms wrapped around me as the bed dipped towards him. Sighing I turned around and buried my face in Issac's chest. We'd laid like this countless times before and Issac's smell was something I secretly loved. Although now his smell wasn't the same, instead it was more of a bittersweet smell making my eyebrows knit together.

"Sorry for getting upset," I mumbled into Issacs chest.

"No, I should've realised. I'm sorry Han. Just get some sleep," he whispered in my ear.

As if on command my eyes closed and I feel into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Looking down at Hanna I took in a deep breath trying to hold in the tears. I was leaving soon, before the full moon. Of course Scott and Stiles would be helping me while I tried not to rip their faces off. Last week had in all honesty been hell, after Erica and Boyd had been kidnapped I hadn't really been able to control the shift properly. My anchor had been my dad but he no longer seemed to hold me back in reality making it even harder to contol the shift. Smiling to myself I watched as Hanna smiled into me chest and snored softly. It was adorable watching her sleep, she'd turned around one day and called me creepy. I remember when Derek had taught me to focus on heart rates. It was amazing and weird. The day after Hanna had been wearing a pair of short denim jeans with a flowing soft yellow top that made her pale skn luminescent. I'd genuinely thought she was beautiful, especially that day. Her cheeks had turned bright red and her heart rate increased as I told her that she looked beautiful.

Hanna had just nervously laughed before walking off to calculus. Sighing I pulled my gaze away from Hanna and tried to ignore my breaking heart as I decided what I had to do. I couldn't run the risk of hurting her in my rage and anger, instead I'd push her away. Though I questioned wheather it would work or not knowing how stubborn she was. Quickly texting Derek I knew I'd need his help with this, Derek was an asshole and people still begged to crawl into his bed. Detaching myself from Hanna I quickly ran out of her house. I'd run from the high school in my attempt to follow her. It wasn't that far which is probably why she'd dropped her bike home before driving her car to the lookout point.

Coming to a halt at the school I allowed the tears to fall as I clenched my fists. My claws slicing my palms as I tried to reason with myself that this was for Hanna's good. That it wasn't because I was a fucking coward.


End file.
